From the Past
by talklove
Summary: STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!..."Are you sure this girl's from the Water Tribe? She's just as crazy as Toph!" Sokka exclaimed, holding his hands out in a dumbfounded gesture. The original Team Avatar's views of Korra's adventures. Spin-off version of "From the Spirit World"!
1. Chapter 1

_So here's a different version of From the Spirit World! At first, when I came up with the idea of the original story, I was debating on whether to use the gang when they're adults or when they're at their age in Avatar: the Last Airbender. Using their old age for the original, I wanted to use their young age for this other version. I hope you all like it as much! _

_However, this first chapter is a **trial run** just like the original, so if people don't like it, I won't continue, but if you do, please voice your opinion(s) so I know if I should also continue this version of the story!_

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Are you sure this girl's from the Water Tribe? She's just as crazy as Toph!" Sokka exclaimed, holding his hands out in a dumbfounded gesture, "She's nothing like Katara. Look at her! She just took down those guys like they were nothing!"

"Yeah, she's incredibly strong," Katara said, also surprised by the strength of the new Avatar. She appeared to have already mastered three elements, only missing one.

"Iiii like her!" Toph said with approval and a big smile on her face, "She packs just as much of a punch as I do. Looks like you're in a run for your money being the 'Best Avatar Ever' Twinkle Toes."

"I like her, too," Aang smiled, "I'm glad I got reincarnated into someone so cool!" They all cheered as they watched the rest of Korra's spar to demonstrate her ability in front of the White Lotus and old-aged Katara.

Sokka snickered and nudged Katara with his elbow, "Look how old you look, Katara. Man, you let yourself go." Katara smacked her brother with the back of her hand in annoyance.

"Well, at least I'm still alive, Sokka," she said, folding her arms, "And I bet you'd be just as pruny if you were still alive." Her brother chuckled and waved his hand at her in dismissal.

"I'd probably still be looking like one good looking guy even that old-" Toph cut him off with a shush.

"Shh! Shut up, I can't hear!" They watched as Korra and Tenzin talked about her postponed airbending training due to Tenzin's responsibility back at Republic City.

"How rude," Katara huffed, "She may be strong but she lacks respect. She should be grateful that she even has an airbending teacher at all!"

"Well, at least she's already got three elements down," Aang said, trying to be optimistic, "I only knew airbending to start with and had to learn the other three with a lot less time."

"Yes, but I still think she needs to learn how to tone herself down," Katara said, still not warming up to Korra's rebel attitude.

"Yup, I told you all so," Sokka said, "She's just as crazy as Toph." The little earthbender smiled and thrust her fist into the air.

"WOO!"

**-XoxOxoX- **

"How come we didn't have this pro-bending thing back then?" Toph said, annoyed, "This is a lot better than Earth Rumble Six and I'd still whoop everybody's butts!"

"I don't like it," Katara observed, "It's just all about knocking the other team out: mindless fighting with brawn not brains."

"Aw come on, Katara, lighten up," Sokka said, patting his sister on the back, "You're so uptight on these things; you just need to let loose and appreciate the wonderful value of man-sports."

"Yeah, Katara," Aang said with a smile, "As different as it is from traditional bending, it actually looks pretty fun." Katara looked at him before sighing.

"Boys," she said in defeat.

"Don't forget me," Toph said.

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Woah, that Mako guy's cute." They watched as Korra met Bolin and Mako, the two brothers, for the first time as she snuck out to see pro-bending up close.

"But you can't even see, Toph," Sokka said, with an eyebrow raised.

"He sounds cute."

"I kinda wish we have this back in our time," Aang said, anticipating the match that was about to begin, "It really does look like a lot of fun. I mean, look, it's not all completely mindless fighting and stuff. You've gotta keep your ground and figure out how to knock the other team back."

"I guess," Katara nodded, "But still, it looks more of cracking bones than actually using your brain to win."

"GO FIRE FERRETS! WOOOO!" Sokka hysterically cheered, ignoring their conversation.

"GO MAKO! KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Toph joined in on Sokka's cheering. Aang and Katara hung back as they watched the two in front of them scream and holler.

"I'm kind of glad we don't have pro-bending back in our time," Katara sweatdropped. Aang merely laughed and moved to join his friends in their cheers.

"Who knows, maybe Sokka's the one that started it."

**-XoxOxoX-**

_So I'm just gonna stop it there for now haha. Tell me your guys's opinion on the characters, the commentary, and construction of my writing. It would really help a lot! _

_And if you haven't read the original of this story, go and check it out on my profile! Thanks a lot for reading guys :)_


	2. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!

******************STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!********************

Hi guys so I know this story has a lot of readers waiting for updates and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated since July... Now, I'm not making up excuses as to why I didn't update but my love/like for The Legend of Korra's dwindled and I have no motivation to continue on with this story.

So if anyone is interested in adopting this story message me! I'll be looking for a writer who has nice writing techniques, creativity and who's able to take care of this story very well. And also I'll need another writer who can adopt the original story for this one.

**_MESSAGE ME:_**

1) how long you've been writing

2) links to your best stories

3) your ideas for the next few chapters (3 chapters minimum)

I'll announce who will have the permission to adopt in about a week!

_********NOTE: **Please don't "adopt" this story yourself without my permission. Thanks._


End file.
